Poptarts & Waffles Volume l
by RainbowPunkArtist
Summary: A cute little yaoi adaptation of Nyan Cat and Tac Nayn
1. Chapter 1-

**Nyan's POV**

I squinted and shielded my eyes from the bright light of day as it leaked into my room. I yawned and sat up. It was yet another early morning and I certainly didn't want to go to school, but I ignored my still sleepy body's complaints and stood up. I pulled my poptart jacket on over a purple t- shirt, then picked up my shorts, socks, leggings and boots and sat down, putting them all on. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, where I wet down my hair just slightly, so it wouldn't stick up so bad. Then I stepped into my kitchen and grabbed my lunch and a chocolate chip muffin off of the counter. I took a bite, walking to the front door, throwing my backpack over my shoulder and heading out, closing the door behind. I pushed the last pieces of the muffin into my mouth and licked my fingers just as my bus pulled in and I hopped on.

After the bus pulled up at the large building, I jumped off and headed inside. I walked down to my class, seeing as I had arrived at the school later than normal and first period was beginning in a few minutes. I hurried down the hallway, not paying much attention to where I was walking and felt myself bump into someone. "Oh sorry… " I apologized quickly. Then they turned around and my heart almost stopped beating. It was Tac Nayn, the school's quite notorious bad boy and the boy I happened to be crushing on… hard. His beautifully crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at me, flipping his silky, jet black hair out of his face,

"Hey, watch where you walk bud" he snapped, clearly irritated. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he crossed his arms, wrinkling his light brown flannel shirt. I quickly nodded, the encounter becoming too much for me, and I ran off. I could almost guarantee that my cheeks were the same deep shade of red as his eyes… As I neared my classroom I slowed down and sighed heavily, running my hands through my thick gray hair in frustration. Suddenly the first late bell rang in it's usual loud and shrill fashion and snapped my harshly back to reality. I groaned, thinking about how I would explain to my teacher why I was late this time… I ran the rest of the way to the door and burst in, all eyes immediately focusing on me, no chance of escape possible.

"Ah hello Nyan, nice to see you finally showed up, care to tell us about your amazing adventures today?" The teacher almost spat, smirking and standing up. I honestly couldn't tell if he was enjoying himself or if he was actually angry. He and the class just stared as my response failed to leave my lips.

"No, I wouldn't sir" I said, biting my tongue to keep myself from saying some easily regrettable things.

"Then sit and listen." But that was practically impossible, my brain was in jambles. My blush started to return when I thought of the earlier encounter. Even the thought of the way his mesmerising eyes had stared so deeply into mine gave me sharp chills down my spine…

"Nyan, would you care to read the next passage?" The teacher called out. I snapped to attention and frantically looked around.

"Where um, where were we again?" I asked quietly. The kid in the seat next to me pointed to it and I quickly read it off, my tongue stumbling in my mouth from trying to concentrate enough to pronounce things correctly. I heard a few students giggle and I slumped down, resting my head on the table, blushing partially because of now and partially because of earlier. My next few classes were all a blur, all I could think about was Tac and all I could do was let my hopeless brain wander.


	2. Chapter 2-

**Tac's POV**

After my first four classes were over it was finally lunch, so I walked down to the cafeteria and sat down at my usual spots with my friends. As I looked around, bored with nothing better to do, I spotted a familiar face, he looked like that guy who ran into me this morning. He had fluffy dark gray hair and wore the strangest outfit I had ever seen. He had on what seemed to be a poptart jacket, brown shorts, rainbow tights, and brown lace up knee boots. And his eyes were the brightest most stunning blue I had ever seen, they almost looked unnatural. I guess he noticed me staring at him because when he sat down and looked behind himself, towards me, he immediately flushed scarlet and whipped his head back around. I smirked at his reaction. It was, amusing. I spent the rest of my lunch silently tormenting him. Looking slightly over my shoulder I would wait for him to look over at me and then I would quickly turn around towards him and smile as he freaked out. He didn't sit with anyone else, he just sat by himself, quietly eating his lunch and occasionally trying to sneak a peek over at me. I found his behavior extremely amusing and after lunch was over I casually followed him to his next class, which I found was P.E., the same class I had next. It seemed strange that I never noticed him before, but I shrugged it off and walked outside with the rest of the students, not bothering to change. When I got to the track I sat down on the ground and played on my phone, but it wasn't long before I started to attract a crowd. About six or more girls sat down with me and just about every other girl outside had their eyes on me most of the time. Some of the girls gathered around me started to talk to me, well not really talk, more like incessantly ramble on about nonsense I didn't understand. Others tried to flirt with me, although it was completely pointless. I really didn't have any particular liking to commitments of those sorts. I instead ignored them and occasionally lifted my gaze to see the glaring faces of guys out on the turf, probably jealous that I unintentionally stole the attention of basically every girl in my immediate proximity without even making an effort on any part. The other boys looked over in awe, examining my behavior as if they could become some kind of flawless stud with the data they collected. I was generally bored with what I saw so I sighed and stood up abruptly. I shoved my phone into my pocket and started to walk towards the bleachers. The teachers had the gates to them closed and locked, but I just shrugged, ignoring it and grabbing onto the fence, my fingers weaving into the chainlink. I took a sharp breath, pulled myself up and launched myself over, landing with a loud thud. I heard gasps and some giggling from my crowd below and I smiled to myself. Sometimes I really liked all the attention my antics brought me… I walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat down, looking around me and admiring the peaceful silence that now surrounded me. I sat up there for a while, generally bored, until I noticed one last person come running out of the door from inside. I smirked when I realized it was that gray haired kid from before. He stumbled outside, somewhere between a run and a jog, arms flailing uselessly. I could tell he was having trouble as his face was clearly strained and his chest rose and fell rapidly. His outfit was quite strange as well. His shirt was extremely baggy and his shorts looked more like her shorts. They were so small and tight on him that they almost looked like he was only in his underwear. He made his way onto the track and I now noticed that the whole time the male gym teacher's eyes had been beadily trained on him the whole time. I glared and growled under my breath. That fucking pervert was practically drooling at the sight of that poor boy. I stood up and walked back down to the bottom of the bleachers, hopping over the fence into the grass. Suddenly I turned my head to look at the gray haired boy and smirked at what reaction my talking to him would bring.


	3. Chapter 3-

**Nyan's POV**

I slowed down and caught my breath as I reached the track, grabbing at my shorts and trying to pull them over myself a little more. I could barely walk in them without them showing something. I didn't believe it that these were the only spare gym clothes left… I walked slowly, with my legs held together and my gaze on the ground below my feet. I walked like that until I felt a stare and looked behind me. There was no one, no one looking at me at least. But when I turned back around he was standing there, staring at me with those hypnotizing red eyes of his. I froze in my tracks and he started to walk towards me, smiling deviously. And then, with a voice seductively like satin, nothing like how he sounded this morning, he spoke. "Hello there." My heart fluttered furiously and I could feel it swimming in my throat at the sound of his simple words.

"H-hi" I sputtered, practically drowning. My heart almost stopped as he chuckled under his breath, his laughter comparable to velvet.

"May I ask your name?" I gulped and nodded.

"Nyan" I quickly answered, unable to disguise the uneasiness in my speech.

"Tac" he replied, smiling and holding out his hand. I stood dumbfounded for a moment before gingerly reaching my own hand out and laying it in his. He snickered and gripped my palm, shaking my hand and I blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, you should come sit with me" he said, dropping his formality, but his seductive tone still sticking to his voice. I nodded and followed him as he walked up to the bleachers.

"But… um, they're- they're locked… " I murmured. He simply smiled and held his hand out. I slowly took it and he smirked, suddenly grabbing me by the waist tightly. I felt my cheeks heat up immediately after. He looked deeply into my eyes, commanding all of my attention.

"Heads up" he whispered before lifting me up with ease and dropping me over the other side of the fence. I stood there starstruck as he jumped over and landed next to me. "C'mon" he said, walking up the bleachers. I followed him until we hit the top and he stopped. He took off his flannel shirt, revealing a red dress shirt that had only peeked through before. "For your shorts situation" he said, handing the shirt to me. I blushed and took it, tying it around my waist so it hid my sorry excuse for gym shorts. He sat down and stretched out his long legs, clad in black skinny jeans almost as dark as his hair, which was now blowing softly in the breeze. I sat down next to him and tried to calm myself down, but my red cheeks and panicking heart didn't want to cooperate with me at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4-

**Tac's POV**

I sat, my legs crossed, smiling to myself as I watched the almost horrified looks of the people below us. Some of the girls looked angry while others looked disappointed, and all of the guys just looked plain confused. After being satisfied with the reactions of my onlookers I turned towards Nyan. He was looking straight out, not really appearing to be focusing on anything in particular, but I could tell his mind was racing. His eyes were blank and he looked generally deep in thought. The only thing I could see that could convince me otherwise was the quite obvious tinge of blush on his cheeks. When he noticed me staring that tinge turned into a scarlet flood and I grinned as he quickly turned his head away from me. I can't explain why, but I found myself unable to resist teasing him. That look in his precious blue eyes and the trembling of his small lips. His cute little face absolutely enthralled me and I felt a craving that I had never felt before. There was an uncontrollable lust surfacing from insides the depths of my heart. I could feel myself slowly starting to slip out of control and just before I could act upon my newly discovered desires the yelling of the teachers snapped me back to reality.

"Time to go inside!" they called. I buried my hunger for now and got up extending my hand to my smaller companion. He smiled nervously, took my hand and I pulled him up. We walked back inside together and he handed me my shirt. He was about to go get changed when I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. I snatched up his hand and scribbled my phone number onto it with a little heart at the end. Then I bent down and let my lips hover next to his ear, so close that they almost touched.

"Call me sometime" I whispered, making myself sound irresistible. And with that I walked away, pulling my shirt on like nothing had happened. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, but sure enough, after school ended I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered. "Hello. Could this be Nyan?" I asked.

"Yes" he practically squeaked. I smiled.

"Come over to my house" I said. There was silence for a moment, but then he shakily responded.

"Um… when?"

"I don't care" I replied. "I'll text you the address." And with that I hung up. I chuckled under my breath and started off towards my house.


	5. Chapter 5-

**Nyan's POV**

I stood there, the phone still up to my ear after he hung up, then I almost dropped it when it suddenly vibrated. It was a text message, and sure enough it was an address. I walked to my bus and got on, contemplating what just happened. After finding my seat I looked down at my hand, which still had Tac's number scrawled on it, and stared at the little heart at the end intently. He didn't care when I came over, he just wanted me to come over. Just what did he have planned?.. I sat in the cold, gray, pleather seat, staring out the window and listening to the steady and almost rhythmic pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the side of the glass. I could feel my heart start to beat faster, as if it was trying to match the pattern of the rain while I thought of Tac. I closed my eyes and my cheeks grew hot and flushed. My mind kept wandering back to him and it seemed like nothing could distract me from the thoughts that now flooded my head. I sat there like that for the rest of the bus ride until the large yellow vehicle finally stopped in front of my house. I got off and walked to the front door, opening it and closing it behind me. I dropped my things on the floor and plopped down onto the couch, panting my still red face into the arm. I sighed heavily, conflicted about what I should do. I sat and contemplated for at least a half of an hour before making my decision, and I decided that I would go. i mean, what was the worst that could happen?.. I got up and smoothed my hair down quickly before searching up Tac's address on google maps and leaving the house, following the most direct route. I walked for a while, about ten to fifteen minutes at the most before I got to his house. It was a small house and I assumed that he most likely lived alone, at least at the moment that is. I put my phone away and walked up to the door, gulping before I knocked. Nothing happened, and as I was about to knock again the door swung in and open and there stood Tac, smiling deviously. "Hey there."


	6. Chapter 6-

**Tac's POV**

I swung open the door and smirked wickedly at Nyan. "Hey there" I almost chuckled. He stood there for a moment before he registered what I had said.

"Oh, hi… " he replied, starting to blush. I stepped aside and gestured inward, while he walked in. I quickly closed the door behind him and followed him to the couch. After he sat down I could see the sudden uneasiness across his face. I sat down next to him and turned my head towards him.

"Do you know why I invited you here?" I asked. He gulped and shook his head. "Because I like you" I alluringly whispered into his ear. He immediately turned beet red and I could practically hear his heart pound. His breathing was obvious and unsteady, and he wrung his hands in his lap. "Well?" I continued. He slowly looked over at me and I noticed tears in the corners of his eyes, threatening to drip down his red cheeks at any moment.

"I… " he coughed, barely able to speak. I could tell he was struggling.

"Do you like me?" I asked, taking some of the pressure off of him. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. I smiled. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He looked up abruptly and I saw his eyes could no longer contain his tears, they now streamed down his face uncontrollably.

"Ye-yes" he croaked, a sob breaking through his voice. All previous ulterior motives flew to the very back of my mind and I grabbed Nyan, pulling him close to me as he let out everything he had been holding in. I felt my shirt grow wet as I stroked his back and twirled his messy hair in between my fingers. He grabbed on to me desperately, shaking and quivering with every breath he took. We sat there until he finally calmed down, and only after I knew for certain that he was okay, did those ulterior motives come creeping back…


	7. Chapter 7-

**Nyan's POV**

After I had gotten that crying out of my system, I felt a lot better. I wiped away any excess tears that still clung to my face and let out a slightly shaky, but calm breath. I looked up at Tac and he smiled down at me, and then he did something I didn't expect… he kissed me… At first it was a peck, but after he pulled away he stared deeply into my eyes, cradling the back of my head with the palm of his hand. Then he kissed me again. I gasped and blushed furiously when he licked my lips and pushed his tongue past them. I shut my eyes and whimpered helplessly as he ran his free hand down my back, sending a chill up my spine. He then broke the kiss, leaving me weak and breathless. Then, before I could even begin to recover he dove in and nipped at my neck. "Ha-aah!" I cried. I could feel him laugh against my skin before he continued. I could feel both his hands slowly move down to my waist, gripping it tightly and aggressively as he gave me a hickey. I bit my lip as he then loosened his grip and unzipped my jacket, pulling it off of me. Then he started to slide his hands up my shirt. He ran his fingers over my stomach and across my sides, making me shiver and tremble under his touch. He brought his hands up even further, brushing against one of my buds. I felt electricity shoot down my spine as I immediately stiffened up and gasped. He chuckled at my reaction and went a step further, teasing it between his fingertips. My legs shook uncontrollably and I grabbed a hold of his shirt, pressing my face into the crook of his neck while I panted, He continued to roll his fingers back and forth, sending a jolt through my body every time he did so. Then he pulled away for a moment, only to come back and pinch it. "Nnnngh" I hissed loudly and suddenly, surprising myself. He continued to repeat this action for a few more times before using his free hand to give my unattended bud attention. I whimpered and panted softly as he pushed his knee in between my legs and I bit my lip as he made contact. I then gasped as he steadily moved his knee up and down, creating a bulge in my boxers. I groaned as my shorts became increasingly tighter, up to the point where it started to uncomfortably chafe me. Suddenly Tac stopped everything he was doing and pulled his hands out of my shirt, moving them back down to my waist, and I felt him start to undo my belt. I quickly lurched up, snatching up my jacket and using to disguise my now prominent protrusion. He looked up at me." I… can… can we stop?.. " I shakily asked, a dark blush coating my face as I became increasingly aware of my hard-on. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course." I sighed in relief and jumped down from the couch and started quickly running, well more like shuffled into the hallway. I frantically looked around for a bathroom, almost tripping a few times before I spotted it. I practically ripped that door off its hinges and slammed it back shut after I was secured inside, locking it.


End file.
